


Melody

by Rey_W



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, Guitars, Magic of Music, Sad, Tears, depressed Kym, park benches, remembering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey_W/pseuds/Rey_W
Summary: Will and Lauren are married and had their happily ever after before sailing into the sunset. But what happens next? What's the story of the empty spaces left behind.
Relationships: William Hawkes/Lauren Sinclair
Kudos: 20





	Melody

**Author's Note:**

> I am terrible at using ao3 so it'll take a while for me to figure put how to post these properly. I don't think that the chapters thing is working so chapter name is at the bottom of the notes.  
> So this dodgy writing came into being during my dull science class, continued to pick at my brain during my writing class and here it is. Its not what I intended because (as always) I wrote a whole story setting the scene so now the intended story has died in a small ditch. I hope you enjoy a little bit (my writing and stories suck)

She walked down the empty corridors of the precinct office. It wasn’t the same without him. She spun around, smiling trying to find her joyous banter, only to feel more lost than before. Like a ghost she floated through the building, unseen without her normal banshee screams of joy. Civilian coat swung over her arm and guitar on her back, she stepped into the brisk February air. She halted at the door for the briefest second, intending to wait for Lauren and Will, wishing to walk home together laughing. Just like the old days- No. She found that history mattered more than anything. They had known each other growing up and who was she to interfere; just another fangirl at the office.  
As she wandered down the road, a few civilians waved and she absent-minded returned their pleasantries. She twirled round, swinging her coat; a half-hearted attempt to fill the empty space. She eventually found herself at the back of the park. Carefully placing her guitar, she clambered gracefully over the fence. At least she didn't have to be loud when she was alone. Landing gently and without a sound, she froze, savouring the brief and rare silence around her. She stood, staring at the birds in the trees high above. “Pezzo” she thought. That would be a nice name for a bird.  
This park was like her home; her fortress of solitude when life got hard and her comfort when she cried. She saw the kids running, trying to escape the frozen winds. The joyous smiles warmed her heart and she stretched her frozen hands, realising she had been frozen, caught up in a moment of time she never wanted to lose. She couldn’t be happy, but she could still find peace in the content of others. She sat down on one of the frosted over benches and flexed her freezing fingers. She played from her heart, not a piece she knew but a feeling; a pure emotion and longing to see him again. Her hands moved on their own, carving out his charming smile and soothing voice; the warmth in his hand that last moment. Lost in a void of grief she hit a note, playing an ethereal, discordant chord and awakening her from her silent memorial. She let him go and that was the story over. He wanted her to hold on forever but she let him go, with just a bittersweet smile and an empty promise.  
She felt a tear welling up in her eye but blinked it away. She plucked a few more notes, filling these instead with happiness and joy. She stitched back her memories and remembered his crystal voice; the weeping harmonies of piano and guitar. She willed herself not to cry and stared up at the birds above her. As she brought her thoughts back to the music and centred herself once again, she allowed herself to remember. These moments were precious; where she could trust herself to stay in a single piece without forgetting. She had already failed; let go when he needed her to hold on tight. All she could do now was never forget. She couldn’t let them fade away. Here, they would live forever in the words and minds of Ardhalis.  
As the sky began to darken and the cold creeped a little further in, the children left until the park was empty. Below one of the old lamps, she basked in the warm yellow glow. She kept playing. She would always keep playing for him, no matter what. Music was what he loved and somewhere along the line, he had taught her to love it just as much. She could feel the golden sunlight washing over them as they played and sung through the early hours of the morning. How could she blame Lauren for falling for him. She had the money and the privilege to be accepted. It was frowned upon for her to even spend time with them. How could she have been so naïve as to have believed that they could ever truly be more than co-workers.  
Through the shadowy paths, she noticed a familiar stride. She had seen it so many times and it felt so safe yet she couldn’t place it. Even after this time- she recognised it as if she had watched this person for years. As they began to emerge from the shadows into her glowing puddle of warmth and joy she recognised that face. So familiar yet strange. It was Lukas. A small part of her wondered what he would be doing in the park at a time like this but the rest of her mind shrugged it off as she wasn’t exactly the type to be here either. He heard the bittersweet smile in her tune and sat down on the bench beside her wordlessly but a small smile playing on his cheeks. It seemed odd for him to smile- not smirking or enjoying the pain he caused but a heartfelt and sweet smile at the fond memory of an old friend. Lukas had been there almost forever, just like Will and beneath the cruel jokes and menacing threats, Lukas cared for Will and their other co-workers more than he would even dare to admit.  
Remembering her smiling façade, she was tempted to make a joke, to fill the empty space. How had she lost her composure like that; she held up her wall of humour and joy so long and so strong it had been ingrained into the very heart of her yet silently gnawed away at her insides. A small part of her decided against it. Lukas seemed so comfortable, wrapping himself in her music and letting his own wall crumble a little; she kept going. Never again could she bear to end it. This was them in a tiny song; a vibration of a string and tiniest tread on a key. She poured her soul in it and felt two ghosts, each with a hand on her shoulder. Daniel and Will, there for her in a moment of need. Each gave so much for her and she failed them both in the final minute. She had fallen a thousand times only to see those faces, to feel those hands pulling her back onto her feet.  
As her strumming began to slow and she fell from major back into minor, she somehow knew it was time to end. Their duet was over long ago yet she still hadn't ended her tune.

**Author's Note:**

> Are those tears I see?! Sorry not sorry :) It was sad to write and I was sitting in science on the verge of tears planning the next part so enjoy. I'll try to write it at some point and hopefully it will not join my firepit and shrivel up in a small ditch. I hope this wasn't too bad. Thanks for reading and putting up with this rubbish. Love you all


End file.
